1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non contact coolant supply apparatus which supplies coolant to a rotating cutting tool without passage through machine components, and without causing premature wear to seals, bearings or other components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,135 relates to a coolant supply in a rotary tool wherein a cutting operation coolant is supplied from a coolant supply means through a coolant supply member which is spaced from a tool shank mounted supply ring. A valve is included for preventing leakage at the space between the coolant supply means and the supply ring when the coolant is being supplied.
Hunt differs from the present invention because the present invention does not include a valve or seal means between the coolant supply and the rotating tool.